kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Luxury Liner Arc
The Ship Voyage Arc is the sixth arc of the Kuroshitsuji manga. This occurs directly after the Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc. For a chronological order of other arcs, refer to Manga Arcs. Summary: Snake is introduced as the Phantomhive's new footmen. Afterwards, Lau discusses the matter of how Karnstein Hospital has been illegally experimenting on reviving the dead. Ciel Phantomhive remarks that if that's so then it's an menace to the regular society by an underground power, but could be fixed easily if dealt with quickly enough. He consequently orders Sebastian to investigate immediately.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 4-14 Elizabeth Midford invites him to go on a luxury cruise with her as a family trip. He declines, saying he doesn't have time, and she sulks. Feeling penitent, Ciel then says he can make time for a few days and he'll go wherever she wants him to. She's overjoyed and hugs him, telling him that as long as they're together, anywhere's fine. She leaves and Ciel gets surprised when Sebastian suddenly appears with the latter asking him what he's grinning about. The butler informs him about how the upper-rank doctors of Karnstein Hospital, including the director, Ryan Stoker, have opened an association called the Aurora Society where they conduct illegal human experiments daily within the hospital. Their motto is "the complete salvation of mankind through medicine". Sebastian notes that the next Aurora Society's meeting is to be on a ship that departs from the Southampton Port on April 17. The identity of the Blue Star Line's luxury ship is Campania, the same ship Elizabeth had invited him to go, and on the same day.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 15-19 Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake board Campania on the designated date where they meet the Midford family. Surreptitiously later, Ronald Knox, a shinigami, is also shown boarding the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 20-25 A few days after boarding, and on the day of Aurora Society's meeting, Ciel says that the signal of the opening of the "Aurora's Society"'s meeting is a waiter walking around the hall, carrying empty glasses. The attendees would take one and go to the meeting place. Simultaneously, Snake is being insulted by others and he shamefully says that since he's with Ciel, the latter will be laughed at as well. Ciel says he doesn't care and that he's free to be with whoever he wants to be. Sebastian reassures him as the footman of a distinguished family so he should have some more confidence. Eventually, Sebastian and Ciel notice a man carrying an empty glass and pursue him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 9-12 Meanwhile in the third class dining hall, Ronald is conversing and drinking with other passengers, saying he has a lot of time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 13 In order to enter the Aurora Society's confidential meeting, they must pay an extravagant price for a glass of water to prove themselves capable and must know the fixed greeting in which they pose as a phoenix. After completing both requirements, Ciel and Sebastian are permitted in the Aurora Society and received membership badges.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 13-18 Ciel encounters some familiar faces such as Aleister Chamber and the Undertaker. Subsequently, Ryan Stoker appears and presents the corpse, Margaret Connor. He promises to revive her and experiments the artificial medicine on the corpse. However, it backfires and the corpse, resuscitated, begins attacking the humans there. As people fled in terror, Sebastian attempts to defeat the zombie by stabbing her heart, but it was ineffectual as she was still able to move. Ryan's men tries to eradicate the corpse with bullets, but it failed. Ryan is terrified as the zombie advances and flees the scene. Ronald appears and destroys Margaret's head with his death scythe, informing Sebastian and Ciel that the zombies can be stopped by smashing their heads. Ronald then checks Margaret's mother's cinematic record and informs that he's also bemused by the moving corpses, saying he's certain he already collected Margaret's soul two weeks ago. The other two conclude that the only clue to the mystery is by interrogating Ryan and attempts to leave but is stopped by Ronald. Soon after, Ciel leaves as Ronald and Sebastian share a brief fight in the first class smoking room, with Ronald leaving their battle unfinished, saying he shouldn't dawdle any longer.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 18-34''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 53, page 3-21''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 54, page 5-6 As Ciel proceeds to the bottom freight storage in pursuit of Ryan, he encounters Snake. Abruptly, Elizabeth comes, having followed Ciel, and he scolds at her to go back up. However, a zombie suddenly appears and tries to attack her. Ciel pulls Elizabeth away in safety and was surprised that Ryan had revived another corpse. Snake then points out that the coffins with the Aurora Society's mark engraved in front are moving, implying that Ryan had revived much more than just two. The zombies climb out of the coffins, preparing to attack the threesome.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, page 21-32 With the exits blocked by the overwhelming number of zombies, they climb on the luggages. After testing their senses, Ciel concludes that the zombies doesn't have any intelligence, hearing sense, sight, or pain. With their attempts to distract the zombies futile, Ciel becomes more desperate, saying he'd protect Elizabeth at least. The zombies began to eat away at the luggages with their teeth and nails. Sebastian appears and smashes all the zombies' heads. At the brutality, Ciel briefly reminisces the time when he was freed from slavery.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 7-29 Afterwards, they locate Ryan Stoker who was hiding. After being threatened, he blurts out that there are two freight storages, the front and the bottom, with the latter being where they are now. In the front storage, however, he had stored ten times the samples he stored in the bottom storage.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 29-33 Meanwhile, the zombies had freed themselves from the front storage and are shown roaming around various locations of the ship, wreaking havoc and chaos, murdering passengers. They managed to kill the captain and other employees.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 4-9 Ciel orders Sebastian to escort the rest of Elizabeth's family to safety. He then demands Ryan for another method to kill the zombies, threatening him with a gun. He informs that there's a device that renders all patients subjected to the complete salvation inactive again, but the device is in his room. Ciel orders him to take him there and they proceed to the freight elevator in the boiler room.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 10-17 In the elevator hall, Frances Midford is revealed battling the zombies and was appalled that piercing their hearts have no effect. Sebastian arrives and informs that the only way to stop them is to smash their heads. They both fight the zombies as Edward Midford and Alexis Leon Midford enter the scene. They obstinately refused to run away and unsheathed their swords, saying that they're English knights and will protect their people. Sebastian, not able to persuade them, wishes for their safety and departs to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 18-23 In the third class passengers dining hall, Ronald is there collecting the souls that belonged to the humans killed by the zombies. He notes that he did mentioned they might not meet back alive since she's on the list, that is Sophie Smith. He says that he's sick and tired of this and the worst has yet to come.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 23-24 The lookout employees, oblivious to the invasion of zombies, are startled when the ship is approaching treacherous icebergs. With the captain and sailors murdered in the wheelhouse, no one is present to avoid the fatal collision. Ronald, standing by a distance, complains of how there's only two shinigamis assigned to collect all the souls. The ship crashes into the icebergs, and Grell is shown, indicated as the other shinigami.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 25-36 The iceberg punches holes into the ship, allowing water to penetrate the ship. In the elevator hall, the Midfords and Sebastian feel a disturbing shock throughout the ship and discovered on the first class deck that it has crashed into an iceberg. Sebastian hastily runs to the wheelhouse to prevent the flood, closing the water tight doors. A zombie sneaks up behind him and he easily kicks it out the window in which Ronald notices. Grell tells him to focus on the task at hand, that is holding Grell. After a while, he deduces that he cannot be excited with Ronald and they both resumed their soul collecting task.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 2-13 The flood reaches where Ciel and the others are, that is the second boiler room. With the water tight doors closing, Elizabeth is separated by Ciel. Instead of escaping when he could, Ciel follows Elizabeth, vowing to protect her. He orders Snake to run and after protests, Snake finally has to obey, but sends a snake to lead them through the duct to escape. Ciel rips Elizabeth's dress so she could wade in the water when she has inflexibly refused to do herself at first, claiming that she has wanted to be cute for Ciel until the end. They began to climb the pipes that lead to the duct.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 14-23 Sebastian studies the ship's blueprints and realizes that the ship would sink within the hour due to the overload of water penetration with Ronald acknowledging the same thing from the first class suite. Sebastian readjusts his outfit and makes his way to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 23-27 With the zombies rampaging, the first class officer doesn't allow the poor people to reach their floor, afraid that it would only cause more panic upstairs, despite that the water and zombies are closing in to the poorer people.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 2 Meanwhile, Sebastian passes through a room, in which a man offers a check to him if Sebastian saves him from being eaten by the zombies. The butler watches as the man gets killed by a zombie on a carriage, riding two zombie horses.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 3-4 The Midfords rescue the people in the first class lounge from the invading zombies, encouraging them to perservere and for the unharmed to aid in lowering the lifeboats. Alexis introduces himself as the leader of the British knights.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 5-7 Grell and Ronald are shown finishing their soul collecting duty in the first class front hallway. Their next objective would be the third boiler room. Grell kills the zombie on a carriage when it passed by, unfazed by the many 'impossible' things occurring.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 7-9 In the third boiler room, Snake sees Ryan going on an elevator lift to safety by himself.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 10 Ciel and Elizabeth reunite with Sebastian when they fall out of the duct to the second class restaurant. Before they could go anywhere though, Grell and Ronald appears. Grell blushes and swoons over Sebastian and didn't allow them to escape. Sebastian resorts to using force which Grell said he didn't mind. As the fight carries on, Grell accidentally burst open a window with his death scythe and water pours in, effectively separating Ciel, Elizabeth, and Sebastian. Sebastian tries to help, but was blocked by Ronald. As zombies began to approach Elizabeth, Ciel yells for her to get up and run and couldn't rescue her with his paralyzed leg. He finds out that his gun ran out of bullets and couldn't shoot the zombies. Elizabeth cries and tells Ciel that she wanted him to think of her as cute until the very end and Ciel gets more desperate.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 11-27 Suddenly, Elizabeth fights back with her sword, killing dozens of zombies singlehandedly and even stabs the zombies approaching Ciel from behind. She admits that she didn't want them to see her in such an uncute, violent way, but swears to protect Ciel this time. Elizabeth then proclaims herself as the daughter of the leader of the British knights, Marquis Alexis Leon Midford, and the wife of the Queen's watchdog.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 28-33 Elizabeth's flashback triggers and she reminiscences how girls are taught to be lighthearted, cute, weak, and carefree, especially in front of their lords, as said by Angelina Durless. They are to be oblivious angels. However, Elizabeth is proficient in sword fighting, an attribute that separates her from other girls. She remembers the time while she jousts against an opponent. Charles Phipps mistakes her as Alexis Leon Midford's son, Edward, who's rumored to be a genius with the sword. Charles Grey corrects him that the genius is his daughter, Elizabeth.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 2-5 She then remembers when Ciel tells her that her mother is pretty but strong which he dislikes in women. Thus, Elizabeth has decided to become a wife for Ciel to protect. She refuses to continue her sword practice but her mother convinces her otherwise, saying it's necessary for Ciel's and her safety in the future.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 6-9 However after the abhorrent deaths of the Phantomhives, she becomes despondent for a whole month in winter, seemingly only to notice the color of pitch-black. Abruptly, Ciel returns with a 'pitch-black' butler and she realizes that she has grown taller than him. At that point, she chooses to protect Ciel instead of the other way around. Elizabeth, after feeling insecure, chooses low-heeled shoes while Ciel wears high-heels to be seen as an adult. It dawns to her that her low-heeled shoes, her mother's teachings, and a sword to protect are the three things her current self is made of.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 10-18 Her flashback ends and she goes after Grell but Sebastian stops her, saying he'll take over now. Ciel orders his butler to wait and that their current objective is to pursue Ryan, who acts as the key to solve the mystery of the zombies. Grell takes advantage of that information and departs with Ronald, in pursuit of Ryan now.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 19-22 When Ciel's leg is discovered swollen, Elizabeth offers to carry him on her back, appalling Ciel. Sebastian says he'd carry Ciel since it's his job as his butler. Elizabeth mistakes Ciel's shock that he now hates her for being uncute and intimidating, reminding him that he had told her long ago that he dislikes strong women. Ciel reassures her that it's the thing of the past. She questions if he'd still be her fiance and if he doesn't hate her and he is about to tell her that he could never hate her when he becomes flustered, noticing Sebastian's presence. His butler is amused by his embarrassment, saying that even young master can't help himself in front of a lady and Ciel tells him to shut up while Elizabeth remained oblivious. Sebastian lifts him up in preparation to leave while continuing to snicker and Ciel, mortified, scolds him to stop laughing.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 23-25 Snake arrives to inform that Ryan has escaped. They decide to meet up with the Midford family instead. At the first class deck, Edward is seen supervising the women and children into the safety boats. He meets up with them and hugs Elizabeth. He sees her sword, realizing that she has fought, and notes that it must have been hard for her. Ciel apologizes for being useless in which Edward didn't argue. He dismisses that afterwards and presses that they must hurry onto the boats. Ciel asks that Edward would take Snake instead, in replacement of him, since there's still something he has to do on Campania. Sebastian makes Elizabeth faint when she urges that she would go along with Ciel and gives her to Edward. Ciel notes that the ship is already perilously tilted and leaves Snake and Elizabeth as Edward's responsibility. As they both take their leave, Edward tells Ciel that he doesn't have to return in which Ciel responds that he would now make sure he does.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 26-30 In the first class hall, Ryan struggles with escaping only to fall because of the tilted ship. Grell then catches him by his leg, rescuing him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 31-32 The sailors on the deck of the ship are in a hurry to call for help. A sailor orders them to continue shooting fireworks as a signal and don't let the light diminish. Another sailor arrives telling the prior that they received a message from a freighter sailing nearby and they would come to help in approximately two hours. The prior sailor then concludes that the only thing they can do right now is to get as many people as possible onto the lifeboats.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 3 Meanwhile, Ronald interrupts Ryan's routine talk of how they came to know his name and identity. He addresses Ryan as the guy who caused the corpses to move about and says that the irregular, that is Ryan, is aggravating to try to overturn 'death'. Ryan is forced to show the device that renders all zombies ineffective by leading them to his room. He discovers that his device is stolen.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 4-6 In the first class passenger hallway, Ciel and Sebastian encounter Aleister. Sebastian asks why Aleister is here since the ship is full of zombies prowling around. The latter gestures his glass of wine behind him to a peculiar device, telling them that there's something he absolutely wants to protect even if it means risking his life on the sinking ship. The corpses are just like puppets to him. After saying that, he says he has spoken too much. Sebastian quickly recites the Aurora Society's greeting and they all join in. As they cry out 'The Phoenix', Ciel and Sebastian raises their arms and cock their wrists while Aleister poses differently, one hand to his head while the other is stretched out. The Viscount acknowledges them as comrades after the recitation of the greeting and says he does remember their faces somewhere.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 6-10 Ciel questions if that device is something that could stop the corpses. Aleister suspiciously asks them how they of this. He remarks that if they want to know, just follow him and he will show them the coming of a new Aurora, thanks to the medicine. His handful of servants carry the device as the Viscount lead them. Ciel and Sebastian ponder their next move, considering to steal it from him by force. The only problem that lies there would be how to activate it. One of the people carrying the device snickers and it is revealed to be the Undertaker. Ciel is surprised and asks what he's doing here. He replies that while escaping, he was asked to help carry the device.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 10-12 They arrive at the first class passenger lounge. Aleister announces that he won't activate the device yet since the 'cast' is incomplete. Just then, Ryan appears, yelling at Aleister for stealing the device. The Viscount of Druitt is unaffected by his anger and with open arms, dramatically welcomes him. With the power of the device, he will create a new empire. The one who conquered eternity shall rule over everything else with corruption and decadence. It will be called the Aurora Empire. Ronald notes that it sounds complex. Grell eagerly volunteers to 'paint him red' immediately. Aleister interrupts their annihilation plan, threatening to destroy the device by pouring his wine over it and Ronald quickly stops Grell from attacking. He laughs that he could win against them all with just a glass of wine. Sebastian mutters to Ciel that he's getting irate and asks if he could kill him. Ciel tells him to wait although he understands his butler's feelings of belligerence.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 12-16 Abruptly, zombies barge in, breaking through the windows. Aleister offers to activate the device if Ciel calls him 'Caesar' with his lovely little mouth. Ciel suddenly changes him mind and tells Sebastian to kill him right now and it's the butler's turn to tell him to wait although he understands his feelings.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 17-18 As they all battle against the zombies, Aleister says he's just watching from above whilst enjoying his wine, similar to the Emperor Nero. Ronald overhears him and gets irritated, prompting to kill him and Grell snaps that it was Ronald who stopped him earlier from killing the viscount. Grell then curtly yells at Aleister to make the device work. The Viscount asks them all to pledge their loyalty and they reluctantly recite his version of the Aurora Society's greeting and pose Aleister adapted form of the phoenix, with one hand behind the hand while the other is stretched from the body.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 19-23 Aleister, pleased, presses a button on the device only to discover that it doesn't work. Ciel is appalled to realize that it wasn't Aleister who built it. The latter points out that he can't build something like this and he only decided to borrow it. Ryan seems to shout to Aleister that he has fooled him. Grell demeans them as an useless farce and kills several zombies, impressing Ronald. Grell continues forward to Aleister, in an intention to murder him. Ronald quickly yells that they're not allowed to kill humans.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 24-27 However before Grell was able to land a blow, the Undertaker covers the Viscount, one of his hand stopping the death scythe, shocking everyone. The Undertaker says it's been a while since he laughed so much and to lose such an amusing man, that is Aleister, it would be equivalent to the pain of losing the whole world. He asks if Grell agrees, addressing him as a shinigami.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 28-29 Grell is bewildered to acknowledge that his death scythe can't cut him and jumps back as the Undertaker whirls around, revealing his weapons, sotoba, underneath his cloak. He throws his sotoba at Grell in which he blocks with his death scythe. The sotoba also penetrates to the glass ceiling above them, showering down shattered pieces of glass so Sebastian protects Ciel. The Undertaker murmurs how sad it is if laughter is to disappear, raising his bangs to reveal his eyes for the first time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 30-33 Ciel is shocked with the Undertaker while Sebastian and Grell agree that since the Undertaker kept his eyes hidden, they couldn't tell who he is but now there's no mistaking the greenish-yellow eyes; he is a shinigami. The Undertaker feels nostalgic, saying that he hasn't been called that for at least a half of a century. Ryan interrupts by running over and demanding why the device has no power over the zombies and asks if it was all a deception, revealing that he has directed the same question earlier to the Undertaker and not Aleister. The Undertaker indifferently says that Ryan was the perfect person for his purpose since he believed revival of the dead is possible. It was Ryan's own separate goal to make the entire world healthy and it wasn't the Undertaker's intention himself. He remarks that since Ryan relied on his skills, the complete salvation is invalid to be called a medicine and Ryan is no longer a doctor to use such a treatment he doesn't grasp the meaning of to his patients. Ryan is stunned and falls to his knees and the Undertaker pats his head, soothing that he was a good boy for honestly believe his story.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 3-7 When Ciel interrogated him, the Undertaker reveals that he is the mastermind behind the Aurora Society's resurrection experiments and is responsible for making the corpses move. The preliminary reason was his curiosity towards humans. He describes humans as 'a flesh body' and 'a soul'. If you combine these two together, one can exist amongst the living and keep on documenting their life memories in the 'cinematic record'. And when the flesh body withers, and the shinigami collect their souls, the record ends there and the living become the dead. Consequently, the shinigami take the soul from the body according to the list, causing an end of the everchanging kaleidoscope, which is demonstrated by a pair of scissors snipping off the cinematic record where it should terminate. He eventually grew tired of the same process that went on for a long time and one day, an idea came across where he was intrigued by the concept of what would happen to the flesh body if you were to connect a continuation to the memories that had come to an end without the soul. After all, the shinigami only hunts the souls when the body and the brain are what that retains the memories left in this world. Grell asks if he edited the cinematic records and the Undertaker suggests that he inspect the moving corpses' records with his own abilities.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 8-11 Grell does so, slicing one with his death scythe, to see two split cinematic records of when they were living and when they continued moving when they're dead. And right after the mark of the 'end' at the end of the cinematic record, the Undertaker appears in it with an apparent moustache and a cane. For the rest of the record, it is just the Undertaker making random, goofy poses. Sebastian and Grell are appalled by the contents with the latter showing more exasperation. Ciel, whom can't see the records, asks what's going on. The Undertaker informs that the end mark of the cinematic record arrives along with every death but by adding fake records to them, he made it so that the end would never come. Somehow, the body mistakenly believes that life is still continuing and starts moving again without a soul. All living beings instinctively try to fill up whatever they lack, for instance if your body gets wounded, it will eventually close and heal, and if the spirit feels forlorn and lonely, one will seek others in order to fill the emptiness. That is why the zombies also instinctively seek what they lack. In order to find a 'soul', they will try to open up the bodies of the living in order to settle the balance of the never-ending cinematic record. Ciel concludes that that's the reason as the zombies pursued after their souls even though they have no hearing or sight. The Undertaker comments that it's impossible for them to claim another soul's as theirs though. He can tamper with the records, but it's beyond him to create a soul. He has done numerous experiments but most of them never ameliorated from flesh dolls without a soul. That is why he calls them not living and not dead but rather 'bizarre dolls'.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 12-16 Ciel is disgusted yet the Undertaker brushes it off, saying that the Earl is to young to comprehend its beauty. He holds one 'bizarre doll' fondly, describing them with flawless skin and unusable mouths which are beneficial since they can't tell lies nor be loud. When Ciel says that makes him sick, the Undertaker says that that is just Ciel's opinion since there are humans who wish for these bizarre dolls as well, astounding Sebastian and Ciel. These dolls don't feel pain or fear and they eat the living, craving for their souls. The Undertaker muses that it's practically the best animal weapon there is which shocked the rest of them. The eccentric bunch of humans wants to see the extent of their abilities. As a result, they experimented by throwing the same amount of humans and bizarre dolls together on a luxury cruise ship in order to allow them to kill each other and to see how many survive on each end which Sebastian says is quite deranged. The Undertaker admits that it was an unforseen development to have crashed into an iceberg though since he has quit being a shinigami so he no longer has the list in his custody. However, it did saved him the trouble of making it sink himself, it's similar to catching two birds with one stone. Sebastian concludes that if that's so, the ship was never meant to head to America then. The Undertaker tells him that because of them, a lot more humans survived them anticipated so he ponders whether or not he should be angry.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 16-19 Grell muses that the more the Undertaker talks, the more he's ascertained that he cannot permit this to pass without interfering. Ronald agrees that a shinigami distorting the way of 'Death' is totally impossible. He envisages the Undertaker and comments that he doesn't wear glasses so he maybe one of those 'deserters' they occasionally see. The prior shinigami says that he can be anything for all he cares but it's against the rules to come to human world and meddle with the life and death matters. The quickest way to force him to spill some information of how making the corpses move is to tie him up and hand him over to the bosses. Even more than against the rules is the crime of hurting Grell's face which is unforgivable.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 20 Grell attacks the Undertaker with Ronald doing the same from behind but he is kicked aside by Sebastian. The demon calmly replies that he'd be trouble if he allows them to haul the Undertaker off and Ciel explains that they both also have a duty to present the truth before the Queen so they can't let him get away. Sebastian clarifies that he and Ciel would be the ones who take the Undertaker into custody. Grell counters that this is a problem between shinigami so the outsiders should stay away in which Sebastian retorts that this is his job as a butler so they are the outsiders whom should stay away. Grell compliments that Sebastian is as 'fascinatingly stoic' as always but if he's intransigent on that matter, then he won't hold back either. In response, Sebastian remarks that the fact that something like 'hold back' exists in Grell's dictionary surprises him more than anything today. Ronald declares that they keep the contest simple and have the fastest be the winner and angrily claims that he doesn't intend to lose to some old geezer.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 21-24 The Undertaker giggles, saying that it's like a rabbit hunt but he wonders which rabbit is truly the one being hunted. Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald then lunge from their positions towards the Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 25-26 References Navigation Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Manga Arcs